Thail
by Morning
Summary: Carbine is with Throttle, Vinnie is with Charley and Modo gets a girl. Will they live long enough to enjoy it?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Bikermice from Mars. I will make not profit from writing this story it is purely for entertainment purposes. May I again thank my son who allowed me to use his character Thail. 

Thail 

    By  

Morning

Watching them through the window his mind concentrating intensely on its target. Nothing could interfere with his plan. Waiting so many years too finally have his revenge, the glorious feeling of satisfaction he'd been waiting for.

He had to make them suffer as he had suffered. Have their very hearts ripped from them as his was. They had to know the pain of lose. That gnawing ache that never stops, that never lets you sleep or eat or breathe with out feeling it. 

He's focused on Throttle aiming his weapon directly at the chest of the tan mouse. No he wasn't going to be the first. Then refocusing in on Modo directing the laser in the same general area. No, he wasn't to be the first either. Vinnie, yes he must suffer most of all he started to gently pull back on the trigger but readjusted the weapon one more time. He smiled maniacally as his quarry sat totally unaware of what was about to happen.

An hour earlier:

Vinnie had made up his mind no more fooling around. They had known each other 4 years and she had totally captured his heart. They had started off as buddies. He would tell her how crazy she was about him and she would deny it every time. But circumstances were changing, he was older. If things kept going like they were Limburger would be history in little to no time. He would be going home. The mire thought of leaving her behind was driving him crazy. It seemed that every day her smile got more beautiful, her laughter made him warm and complete inside and those emeralds she called eyes bore deeper and deeper into him every time he looked into them

.

He had talked it over with Throttle, then Modo, then both together.

"So what are you waiting for bro. You know what you want, how you feel, how she feels so what 's the hold up? I mean you do know how she feels, right?" Throttle said as he leans casually back in the chair he was sitting on.

"Well I never really said much about it before now. Not seriously any way." Vinnie had to admit.

"Well Mr. Ladies man. I think it's way past time you found out." Modo couldn't help but give him a hard time. Make him eat of few of those egotistical words he was always spewing out.

Vinnie all of a sudden realized that this wasn't necessarily going to be a sure thing. His throat instantly got real dry.

"Hey Guys, what the big conversation? Let me in on it." Charley said as she entered the room. Modo and Throttle looked at each other and politely excuse themselves to the kitchen.

Charley was puzzled at all the mystery but shrugged it off and went out into the garage to finish some work she had been putting off. Vinnie followed her and stood at a distance leaning against the wall. 

She could feel him staring at her and first tried to ignore him.

After 10 minutes she sat on the floor and turned to look back at him.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah Charley."

"What are you doing?"

"Um…nothin."

"Vinnie."

"Yeah sweetheart."

"Could you do that nothin some where else, you're making me nervous."

Vinnie took a deep breath mustered up his courage walked over to Charley and knelt down on one knee beside her. 

Charley turned to look at him again. "What is it Vinnie?" She smiled. That was all it took to give him all the courage he required. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Charlie's eyes grew large as bewilderment covered her face.

"Charley don't say any thing until I get this all out or I'll never do it." He said unsure of himself.

.

"Okay Vinnie," Charley whispered now shaking half-hoping and half-ready to run out of the garage and not look back. His hands played nervously with hers. Like he was trying to make sure what ever he was about to say was perfect.

"I know I am not any kind of prize. I don't understand women; I say the wrong stuff at the worst times. I brag too much and I don't think before I open my big mouth. But there is one good thing about me. That's how much I love you. I'll make a ton of mistakes and the whole Martian/Human thing may cause us some problems but I want to know if you would …um…if you would…."

Charlie's heart must have stopped beating because she couldn't hear it any more. What was he asking? She had loved him for so long and pushed the feeling back thinking he would never be serious. That he would ever take her seriously. She hid her feeling behind wise cracks and smart remarks.

Vinnie closed his eyes not being able to bare her look if she said no.

"Would you…um..would you…. marry me?" Vinnie shocked himself when he actually said it. He lifted his head and dared to look at her.

All she could do was look at his face in his eyes. In those eyes she saw a deep love and devotion he had hidden so well. The fear of a little boy and the promise of a man.

"Well?" Vinnie was getting scared she hadn't said no but she hadn't said yes either.

"Oh yes … yes…**yes! Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around him so hard they both fell back on the floor.**

He looked up at her then pushed her hair away from her face. She smiled down at him and with both his hands he gently pulled her face to his as he reach up to meet her. This was nothing like the playful pecks he'd given her in the past. It was deep, warm and consumed every inch of them both.

Their moment was broken by the sound of coughing. "Well Throttle my mouse I guess she said yes." Modo laughed.

"Poor girl I just hope she knows what she's getting into?" Throttle joked back.

Charley embarrassed jumped up straightening her hair and turning redder by the second.

"Charley girl, welcome to the family." Throttle hugged her.

"Hey, save some for me bro." Smiled Modo also giving her a big hug.

Throttle turning very serious takes Vinnie's upper arm in a firm brotherly fashion tells him, "You make sure you treat her like the precious jewel she is. You got that Vincent." Modo said nothing but Vinnie knew the big mouse was in total agreement with what Throttle had just said.

"I've waited for her my whole life. You bros. have nothing to worry about." Vinnie assures them.

"So let's celebrate. I will fix you guys a special lunch but Mr. Van Wham don't get too use to it. You are going to learn how to cook." She winked and kissed his cheek as she left for the kitchen.

Vinnie smiled, "For you sweetheart I'd learn to speak Plutarkian."

She turned and blows him another kiss.

The four sat at the table laughing and planning. Charley held Vinnie's hand lovingly gazing at him every once in awhile as he returned the look. Suddenly a sound shattered their paradise. The window exploded into a million pieces, glass flying everywhere. The mice out of pure instinct fell to the floor as the table and all it contents flew in all direction. Then it was quiet the only sound was the heavy breathing of the crouched mice. Throttle was the first to raise to his feet. Cautiously his head looked around making sure all was secure. Not a sound as he slowly stood up.

"Is every body okay?" Modo questioned the next to raise his head up.

"I'm okay too. Charley babe you okay?" Charley?" Vinnie turn to see why she hadn't answered. She lay on the floor not moving. The impact was so strong it had knocked her almost to the other side of the room.

**"CHARLEY!!!" Vinnie cried out as he ran too her.**

Holding her he felt the wetness down the front of her shirt, red stained the front of his white chest. Her head flung back lifelessly, her eyes closed and her arms hung limb.

"Please no…not now." Vinnie held her begging her for some sign of life.

Throttle ran out to the street to see if he could see any sign of who would have done this. The streets were deserted. He scanned the rooftops and there a figure stood in plain view. Throttle filled with more rage than common scene went back got his bike and head up the side of the building to confront the assassin alone.

Back inside Modo was trying to get Vinnie to release his grip on Charley so he could take a look at her wound. "Vincent I can't help if you don't let me look at her."

"No, if I let her go I'll lose her." 

"You can still hold her just let me see the wound, okay?" Modo could see Vinnie had lost all sense of reason but finally he let Modo look at her.

Charley was hit directly in the chest and she was burned pretty bad not to mention she was losing blood. Her breathing was very shallow and her color was pale and lifeless as shock was beginning to set in.

"Bro we got to get her to a hospital. I just don't have the skills to handle this. All I have is some medical field training and that's just not enough."

"No… No …hospital….. I won't let you .. risk being found out," Charley painfully whispered.

"Charley I thought you were… oh babe I thought I lost you." Vinnie said as he held her face in his hand.

"No… you don't. You ….don't get out …of it that easy Mr. You …asked and now.. you are stuck.. with me…" She tried to give him a weak smile.

"But Charley you need more than I know how to do." Modo tried to reason with her.

NO… HOS…PITAL! Charley insisted.

"Maybe she's right. I don't think any earth medicine knows how to treat this kind of wound anyhow. I'll do the best I can bro but I can't promise you anything. Come on let's put her up in her bed, we have to keep her warm and I have to clean that." Modo shook his head and prayed that his limited knowledge was enough but he seriously doubt it. 

Once at the rooftop Throttle got off his bike with his blaster pulled and readied. He saw the figure standing still holding the laser he uses to hit Charley.

"So Bro long time no see. Didn't think we'd meet again did you?"

Throttle strained to focus on the somewhat familiar voice that was addressing him. He moved closer trying to get a better look at the killer's face.

"That's right keep coming close see the face of revenge."

"Thail?" Throttle's voice was shocked and confused. "What are you doing here I thought you were dead? Why would you do this?"

"First of all the name is now Thaila my dear bro. And you cowards leaving me to die obviously didn't work. Let's just say it's a little in the way of pay back. I did it because she was important to you and she was especially important to him. It was more than my pleasure and this is just the start. Vincent's ladylove is in for a very unpleasant experience I'm afraid." His smile was becoming more diabolical as he spoke. 

Throttle never lowering his weapon got close enough to the sinister figure to see Vinnie's one time almost brother. He was nearly unrecognizable but still some of the old Thail managed to fight it's way through the harden face of the cold-blooded would be executioner. A Massive muscular physique covered by the same tan fur of the old Thail. His long thick blond hair flowed wildly in the cold night wind was still the same.

"What happened to you bro.? When did we become your enemies? We didn't leave you. After that battle we search for you for months. Angelica almost lost her mind when we came back with out you and had to give up the search.

" Shut UP LIAR!!!! How dare you ever mention her name after what you two and my so-called brother did to her? I know the truth how you tortured and killed her." 

"What? Angie isn't dead. She's back on Mars she's……." Throttle tried to reason with him.

"LIER!!!" Thail raised his weapon and fired making Throttle duck for cover. His cold eyes glared at toward the Last Chance. " I never miss I just don't want you dead yet. We take this to home ground bro. I will destroy you where you left me for dead. You don't show trust me Vinnie's lady won't have to suffer very long, along with any other innocent I can find. I promise you that." With those words he disappeared into the blackness he'd come from.

                                                                    *****

Vinnie carried Charley to her room. Modo had clean and dressed her wound. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and they tried to keep her as warm and comfortable as possible.

Throttle came back into the garage stunned. He followed the sound of Vinnie and Modo up to Charlie's room. He stopped short seeing how weak she was but at least she was still alive. Walking close to her bed he knelt down smoothing her hair.

"Hey Darlin how goes it?"

Charley again attempting a smile whispers, "I've had… better… days."

"We are going to take good care of you Sweetie don't you worry " He kissed her forehead. Throttle signaled Modo to follow him. They went back down into the garage.

"So did you get a look at him?" Modo asked anxiously.

"Bro you are never going to believe who it was, Thail or as he now like to be address Thaila."

"What… no you gotta be making a mistake. How?… Why?" Modo stammered almost lost for words.

"I don't know the how. But the why is too bizarre. The brother has lost it. He thinks we killed Angelica and this is all part of some crazy revenge plot he has cooked up. He says we have to face him back on Mars or he will finish what he didn't do tonight and hurt a lot of innocent people too."

"So what do we do now?" 

Vinnie coming down from Charlie's room she having fallen asleep. "For whatever reason Thail has turn against us doesn't matter. We can't help Charley here; maybe back home they will be able to do something. I won't just sit around and let her die. Or let that maniac try and get her again."

"You right Vin," Throttle agrees.  Besides Limburger is just about finished any way. The earth government has been on his case big time. He's broke; Karbunkle is gone, most of the other bosses have turn tail and headed for universes unknown. We aren't needed here any more it's up to earth to take care of it's own now."

"Modo contact Stoker let him know what happened, to get ready to send a ship for us. I'll be right behind you. We pack what we need, make sure every evidence that we have been here is destroyed. They were going to demolish the score board anyway, we'll just give them a little head start." Modo nodded and left.

"Vinnie, you have to tell Charley what we are going to do. She still has to make her own choice in this. Once we leave there is no coming back." Throttle followed Modo leaving Vinnie to explain to Charley.

He walked back to the bedroom and stood watching her sleeping. She looked like the princess in that story she loved to read. Vinnie sat softly on the bed and lifted her chin and kissed her to waken her gently. Her eyes having lost much of their luster she looked so fragile.

"Tell me Vinnie am I going to die." Her frighten voice questioned.

"No… no.. baby you are going to be fine. But we can't fix it here. We're going home."

"Home… Mars?"  She whispered.

"Remember you said I am stuck with you so where I go you go, right?" He held her tighter.

"I don't know Van Wham…. that sounds pretty…. chauvinistic to me. But I guess…. it's for better or worse. So we go. Home is…. where ever… we are together." She took his hand.

Vinnie kissed her hand gently and knew that even though there were none of the formalities, at that moment Charlene Davidson had became his life long mate. 

To be continued …..


	2. Chapter 2

Thail 

Part 2

By the time they finally touched down on the surface of Mars Charley was unconscious and struggling for every breath, though the wound seemed to be healing fairly well. They rushed her to the infirmary where a medical team was ready for her.

"Welcome home guys even though it's under these circumstances," a familiar female voice greeted

Angelica Tolie', the head of the science department and long time friend examined Charley immediately. Her signature crystal blue eyes flashed impatiently as she orders Charley put on full life support. The medical personal moved quickly to rush the failing human to the machinery that would keep her alive, with Vinnie attempting to follow.

"You have to stay out here there's a lot we have to do and it won't be pretty. Do you really think she wants you to see that?" The doctor told him as she put her hand to his chest stopping him from following.

"I don't care, I stay with her." Vinnie stared defiantly at her pushing her hand out of his way.

"Look Van Wham I don't have time for this. I can't do my job with you getting in the way. You want me to try and save her or what?" She glared back at him

"Come on Vin, let them do what they can, what's best for Charley." Throttle held him back.

"I'll do everything I can. If she gets any worse I will come get you I promise." Angelica's voice softens. 

As the door closed him out he touched the small window and leaning his head against it. Modo places a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"It's okay Bros. I'd like to be alone if you guys don't mind?" Vinnie's voice shaking as he tries in vain to keep his emotions in check.

"Sure Vin we will check in with Stoker, but we'll be back soon."

Vinnie nodded his head acknowledging he heard and they left.

As they walked the corridors to Stoker's office it finally hit them they were home. Back at the freedom fighter base where they spent much of their youth. Back to the place filled with memories of so many lost friends and family. The planet where they had been born, raised, lived and loved. They walked silently each consumed by their own memories. The silence broke by the sound of feet running up behind them. Modo turned to see his nephew and niece, to his knowledge the only remaining members of his blood relations, running toward him. They literally threw them selves into his arms and the big mouse embraced his family. Tears ran down everyone's faces, as they were totally absorbed in the joyous reunion.

"Oh Uncle Modo I've missed you so much," Primer wept. "They would never let me go with Rimfire when he saw you on earth but now your home, your home."

"Welcome home uncle Modo," was all Rimfire could manage.

Throttle smiled and left them to enjoy the long awaited time together. There was some where special he had to be before he could do anything else. Walking out into the Martian air he breathed in the sweet smell of home never realising just how much he missed it. His journey took him through one of the precious gardens that were just starting to regenerate. In a small clearing he stopped and knelt by two small plain head stones place among many others. His hands touched them ever so gently.

"Well Mom, Dad I'm home. I told you I'd be back." 

As he knelt deep in thought he felt a hand slip into his. He turned to look up into her face. Carbine knelt down next to him. 

"I knew this was where you would come." Was all she said. Throttle smiled but continued silent. She understood they would have their time, but now he needed her by his side.

Stoker sat in his office waiting for them to report. He wanted to be there when the ship touched down. As much as he loved Charley he still had certain responsibility that had to take precedent, kept him from being there. But finally they all gathered in his office the older mouse greeting two more of his son's home.

"Good to have you boys back for keeps this time." He throws his arms around them. They returned the embrace and realized that no matter how much older he may have gotten the fire never left his eyes.

"So how's Charley? How could this have happened to such a wonderful lady?" And how's Vinnie taking all this?"

"He's just hanging on by a thread. He had just asked her to marry him and she had said yes." Throttle sadly informs him.

"No, seems like the kid can't get a brake. Well if any one can help her Angie is the one who can do it. The woman is best scientist, surgeon on Mars. Charley is in the best place she can be." Stoker reassures them.

  
"So tell me what you can report on Thail. He leave any other clues as to what he is planning." Stoker motioned them to sit.

"Nope, we are just hoping that we can figure out something before anyone else has get hurt. With those words Throttle got an uneasy feeling and looks concerned over at Carbine.

"Don't start Throttle." Carbine glared back at him.

"What?" He attempts to look innocent. " I didn't say anything"

"You don't have to I know that look. Don't come back here trying to be my protector. I don't need one. Not now anyway." Her voice a bit colder than she excepted. 

Throttle could feel a lot in her few words and realized that they had a lot to talk about when time permitted.

"Okay you two you'll have enough time for that later. We have business to discuss now. We have to try an figure out this guys next move." Stoker wisely ending the confrontation for the moment. 

                                                                      ****

After some time Carbine, Stoker, Throttle, and Modo made their way back to the hospital area to find Vinnie finally getting some sleep on a small wood bench. Angelica greeted them she just coming out to inform Vinnie of Charley condition.

"It's good you're all here what I have to say isn't going to be easy for him to hear." Angelica said gravely. "You'd better wake him up."

Stoker watched the once wild child of his group of extended children. Now an adult so much changed having to face one of life's most difficult tests. Gently he shook Vinnie's shoulder.

"Come on Vin let's bring it back to the real world."

Squinting first not really sure of where he was but soon began to focus to the stark reality that he was now facing.

"Hey Stoke good to see ya." Vinnie half smiled but then turning his attention to Angelica. "Okay so how bad is it? "

Angelica wasn't about to try and soften what she had to say time was far too short to worry about any one other than her patient. "We are dealing with a virus the Plutarkians had been working on but they found it too unstable from what we have been able to find out. Originally they were going to use it for a mind control weapon. The idea was; the target would be shot and it would look like any other blast wound healing relatively fast. Once the virus entered the system the victim's will would be slowly destroyed. This is that same virus but it has been altered. What it does now is destroys the nerves and the brains ability to communicating with the body while keeping all the thinking processes in tact. The victim is literally made prisoners inside their own body."

Everyone was stunned but Vinnie looked like someone had just taken the life out of him. If there was such a thing as a paler shade of white he was it. 

Angelica sat next to him, "I didn't say it was hopeless Vincent give me a chance to explain. A year ago we got into one of the old Plutarkian labs and fortunately they had left some of their technological information on cell regeneration. With that information and what I have been working on I think we can help Charley. We are going to need a volunteer, a body sample of another female. What we plan on doing is rebuilding Charlie's body one cell at a time.

"But there aren't any other human females on Mars" Vinnie says his voice filled with despair.

"Basically all humanoid physiology is the same so a Martian female will do fine. Once rebuilt the damage to her nerves should be repairs. It may change Charlie's appearance a little but that's not important now. As long as you know we are dealing with some unknowns. We have had a lot success with injured mice but not all of them made it. You have to realize this could possible kill her. The other alternative is the life support system could keep her alive indefinitely. We have a way she'll be able communicate but that's all we can do. The instruments say she's awaking up, and I'm going to talk to her. I thought you'd want to be with her."

Vinnie said nothing only slightly nodding yes. 

"I'd like to help if I can. Will I do." Carbine volunteered.

"Sure you can go with the orderly he'll get you prepared just in case." 

"Um…. Doc Carbine won't be in any danger will she?" Throttle asked cautiously hoping Carbine wouldn't bit his head off again.

"No, she should be fine maybe a little sleepy for a couple of hours but that's

about all."

Carbine only shook her head resigning to the fact that Throttle was going to be Throttle no matter what she said. She sighed and followed Angelica. 

The longest walk Vincent Van Wham had ever taken was the few short steps to Charlie's room. His mind trying to come to grips with how wrong everything was. This is not how it was suppose to be. They should be making wedding plans, finally taking the time to enjoy loving each other. He should be showing off for her on his home turf, taking her to all the spots he'd envisioned sharing with her. They stopped outside the door Angelica entered first but as Vinnie followed seeing Charley he stumbled back out of the door falling against the wall. He did except she'd look so lifeless.

"Sorry Vinnie I should have given you more of a warning, I wasn't thinking." Angelica said apologetically as she went back out to him. 

Vinnie glared at her getting directly up in her face, backing her against the wall. **"Sorry… sorry for what? She doesn't mean anything to you. She's just the name on a file. But she's my entire life."**

Seeing Angelica's frighten startled expression he stepped away from her. Grabbing his face sliding down the wall into shaking heap on the floor his voice whimpers, "I lose her my life goes too. Do you know what she means to me? How long I've loved her? To see her like that?" 

Angelica knelt down next to him placing an arm around his shoulders, "Vinnie she does matter to me and so do you. I have been told that my bedside manners need a lot of work but it doesn't mean I don't care. I know what it is to lose some one you love most in the world." Her hand unconsciously goes to the silver charm hanging from her neck. 

"But your Charley is a pretty tough lady and with so many love ones on her side she's got a real fighting chance. Come on let see about giving her that chance." 

Vinnie looked into her blue eyes and saw a determination that gave him extra hope. Gave him the strength to be stronger for Charley.

"Okay doctor lady. I hope you're as good as they say you are." He smiled standing up having a whole new respect for her.

"I hope so too Vinnie." She smiled as they re-entered Charley room.

Vinnie steady himself walked over to the bed and bends down kissing Charlie's forehead, then both her eyes, than very delicately her lips. He lifts up her hand holding it close to his heart running his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Hey Sweetness how's my baby?" He tenderly whispers. "The doctor lady here thinks she can help us. She's gonna get you up and around. We can't… have much of a honeymoon… with you hooked up to all this junk." He moves her hand to his mouth softly kissing the back of her fingers.

Angelica now more determine than ever to give Charley as much of a life as she had the power to give begins to explain. 

"Charley I know you can hear me and you have to understand what's happened and what your options are. We have a way you can talk to us. You're connected to an experimental computer system that will transfer your thoughts to this monitor. You have to take your time, try to concentrate just make your answers simple. Yes, no, not too much else and I have to warn you the initial connect maybe painful but it's the only way. I'm going to connect you now."

Angelica turns the switch that starts the computer and Charlie's body immediately stiffens and her hand tightens around Vinnie's. He engulfs it in his own trying to help her endure the pain. 

"How much longer you're killing her?" Vinnie begs.

" Sorry, Vinnie just one more second"

After a moment Charley relaxes but doesn't release Vinnie's hand. Angelica smiles "That's good she does have some control. That's very good."

"Charley can you hear me?" Angelica watches the screen for her answer.

YES…. appears on the monitor.

"We have a connection," Angelica begins to explain the situation and when she has made sure she's told Charley everything she waits, they both wait.

_NO LIVE LIKE THIS…….._

_LOVE TOO MUCH….._

VINNIE…… DO WHAT YOU CAN!!!…… 

All the while Charley never let's go of Vinnie's hand. 

Well looks like the lady has made her decision. So let's get to it. Oh by the way Charley, Carbine volunteered. Seems like you got quite a family here.

GOOD FAMILY… LOVE MUCH… 

_VINNIE LOVE YOU….._

_TOGETHER NO MATTER…._

Exhausted Charley relaxes her mind. The monitor indicating she having fallen into a restful sleep. Her hand still clutched in Vinnie's.

"Vinnie you can stay until we come for her." 

"Thanks Angie. And Angie?" 

"Yes Vinnie"

"I really mean thanks for everything."

"That's my job." She smiles and leaves to get the lab and equipment ready.

Vinnie watched Charley and how small and helpless his once vibrate soul mate appeared. "Charlene I am just beginning to know what life is because of you. We have a whole universe to discover together. Fight hard to stay with me Sweetheart," He caresses her cheek slowly then gives her an endearing kiss. One small tear traces a line down his cheek to hers as almost undetectably the corners of Charlie's mouth turn up into a very weak smile. His tear continuing it's path to mix with the one that flows from her eye.

The time moved slowly, after about 3 hours Carbine was walked out on the arms of two orderlies refusing to use a wheel chair. As soon as she sees Throttle standing waiting for her she pulls away from them attempting to move on her own power. If not for Throttle's quick reaction she would have hit the floor with a great deal of force. 

He holds her in his arms, "Look, I know I haven't been there for you but I'm here now let me help, please."

Whether it was the tenderness in his voice or the fact that she was too drowse to fight with him she leaned her head on his chest wrapped her arms around his neck and waved her hand in the direction of her quarters.

"Modo I'll be back as soon as I put the general to bed." Throttle said pulling Carbine closer to him.

"Take your time bro I'm not going any where." Modo smiled.

Modo rests his head back on the bench similar to the way Vinnie had trying to catch a little more sleep. But his ears picked up a strange familiar sound that made him sit up. He followed it down the hall to a room where the sound got louder and more pleasant. He stopped by a door brightly colored red with a smiling Bikermice symbol on it. This couldn't be what he hoped it was. As he turned the knob and opened the door the air was filled with the voices of laughing children. Children of all size, toddlers crawling around the floor, youngsters painting and coloring children filled the room. In the mist of all the wonderful chaos stood a young dark brown almost black female happily attending to most of their needs with the help of another female.

"May I help you?" Her bright voice asked him.

Modo was speechless as he just stared at the kids. Then with a gentle voice that was filled with surprise and wonder he uttered, "I never thought I'd ever see so many of them this healthy or happy."

She at first looked at him puzzled then realizes that he must be one of the returning mice she'd heard about.

"Yes it something of a small miracle but these have survived and more are being found every day. Looks like we just may make it as a race after all despite what the Plutarkian tried to do."

But Modo hadn't heard much of what she'd said he was too over whelmed at the sight of so many children.

"Miss Maggie why is he crying his too big to cry." A small wide-eyed little girl with two long curly braids asks looking strangely at Modo.

"Maybe it's because he needs to have a friend like you Tela." Maggie told her as she totally understood why Modo was reacting the way he had.

The little girl looked at him for a second than put her tiny almost matching gray furred hand in his and smile a beautiful smile, "It's okay don't cry I will be your friend."

Modo felt the tiny hand in his and looked into her innocent hazel eyes and picked her up holding her close to him, "Thank You lil darlin' I could use a friend like you."

"Ow.. you hug too tight," the little one complained.

"Sorry it's just you are so pretty I couldn't help it. You're so much like my little…." Modo put the girl down and walked out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong Miss Maggie." The little one asked concerned.

"No sweetie you didn't. Stay here and I will go make sure he's okay."

Maggie followed him out and found him standing at the far end of the hall staring into space.

"I am sorry she upset you. She didn't understand," Maggie tried to comfort the big mouse.

"It's just I lost my own kids early on in the war and so many other little one were destroyed. I had kind of lost hope but seeing those kids just reminded why we fought so hard. That my kids didn't die for nothing." 

Maggie touched his arm. "You can come and visit the children any time you'd like but I'd better get back now.

Modo looked up and nodded watching her walk away, '"Will you be there?"

She looked back over her shoulder smiling shyly. "I'll be there. If not just ask for Magel they'll find me. And your name?"

"Modo and I will be back." He noticing how demure and graceful she walked.

He thought to himself, "Yeah I will definitely be back."

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 3

Thail 

Part 3

Vinnie sat in Charlie's darken room having only briefly nodded in the 28 hours that had elapsed. Modo and Throttle had been in and out trying to get him to sleep or eat but he refused. He spent most of the time staring at her empty bed and filling his mind with every moment he'd spent with her. From the less than heroic rescue on the day they hit Earth to the moment when he asked her to be his lifetime partner.

He thought about how her eyes sparked when she was happy and excited like a little girl getting her first puppy. Also how those same eyes could explode into an emerald fire when she was mad. A fire he had experiences more times than he'd like to remember. The look of her chestnut hair as it shone in the Chicago summer sun and the sweet feeling of it as he lost his face and hands in its incredible softness. The indescribable feeling when he could finally hold her in his arms not only as his dearest friend but also as the love his life would center on from that moment on, a life that would mean nothing if she weren't in it. 

"Vinnie?" Angelica's voice hit his soul with a fear that wouldn't let him turn and face her. If that look were on her face his heart would stop beating.

"Vincent she's fine. She came through with flying colors." 

"Yeah bro looks like our Charley girl is still quite a fighter." Throttle said giving his relieve brother a hug. Not only out of shear joy but to keep Vinnie from toppling over.

Vinnie didn't care he was beyond any words to describe what he was feeling at that moment. The tears flowed unrestrained down his face. His thanks could never be measured by mire words. He turned and took Angelica in his arms and held her, the embrace one of appreciation, relief, and undying gratitude. 

"Angie I… I.." Vinnie couldn't get many words out but Angelica returned the hug knowing what he meant. She had lost many but this was one of the rewards that made her life worth all the sacrifices she's made.

"It's okay Vinnie I understand," Was all she need say. 

"Now I think you need to go get some sleep she won't be back in her room for at least another 6 or 7 hours. But there is just one thing I have to tell you, we didn't count on Carbine's system being as strong as it was and Charlie's changed a bit."

"I don't care as long as she's alive and I have her back I don't care what she looks like." Vinnie rejoiced.

"She will have to stay under a protective covering for a day or so and we will keep her sedated but after that she should be ready for visitors. Now, you guys take him out of here make him eat something and Vinnie, go to sleep." She smiled and tugged playfully at his cheek.

"Okay Angie but only if you promise the second I can see her you'll tell me." His voice sounding as exhausted as he was.

Angelica just looked at him as if to say," Like I won't?"

"Come on Vincent you heard the lady it's beddy bye time." Modo said as he took one arm with Throttle on the other. They lead him out to their quarters.

Angie only shook her head in amusement at the three over grown children. She stood for another moment and watched Charlie's bed hoping that Vinnie had really understood just how much Charley had changed.

                                            The Martian Desert:

Thaila pace the cave he had turn into a temporary home. He couldn't get Throttle's words out of his mind. She's alive; she's alive but how could that be. He could see her death in his mind as if it had just happened. The sickening images he couldn't erase no matter how hard he'd tried. It had to be just another cowardly trick to confuse him, try and make him forget his purpose for living. A feeble attempt to spare their worthless hides but it won't work. He had gotten them to come back now he could repay them each, as they deserved. The human was just the start. Just the beginning of the torment he had plan for each them. Yes they would suffer, suffer until they would be glad when he finally ended their lives. A low insane laugh started in his throat growing in intensity until it echoed through out the cave his hand slowly crumbling the picture of the young blond mouse, his next target.

                                                                *****

So much had changed since they had last seen Mars. The base now known as Utopia 1 was more a thriving city growing more every day. With the Plutarkian's being forced off of Martian soil it's people could concentrate on rebuilding their world. The freedom fighters and army joining forces to make sure that Mars would remain free from any further invasions from Plutark or anyone else. With the help of a new technology Mars was able to construct a force field that protected the entire planet from attack. But still reconstruction of the lives of its people would be much harder and more complex to rebuild. Those lives including Throttle, Modo and Vinnie the Bikermice from Mars.

Modo sat quietly in their small but comfortable quarters. In his hands a tattered photo that had seen many days and been soiled by many tears. A young female face smiled back at him along with the faces of two little girls. He touched the photo running his finger down it's length for a moment lost in the memories the picture always brought back.

"Still hurts doesn't it bro?" Throttle said as he placed a comforting hand on the back of his partner.

"But it gets easier as time goes on. Can't stay in the past gotta move on." Modo smiled as he put the picture back in its special place. "So is Vinnie still sleep?" 

"You kidding he hit his bunk so hard a full scaled invasion won't wake him?" Throttle chuckled.

"So what's up for today?" Modo stood ready to get their lives back on Mars kicked into gear.

"Well Stoker wanted to meet with us to work out some kind of strategy to try and find Thail before he can do any more damage." 

"That shouldn't be hard, all we have to do is search about a million miles of desert and hope he doesn't blow our heads off while were doing it."

"Yeah welcome home bro" Throttle laughs as they leave and head to Stoker's office.

                                                    *****

Angelica watched Charlie's vital signs as she began the process of letting Charlie's body begin operating on it's own. Each hour one or more of her own body functions had taken over what the machinery was doing for her. Finally the last of the connections was turned off and Charley was breathing and living on her own power.

Unexpectedly as Angelica was checking her patient a raspy voice startled her. "So …you're…the miracle…..worker."

Angelica smile as she noticed Charley watching her. "And you are the remarkable Miss Charlene Davidson."

Charley smiled a tiny bit finding it hard to speak. "Why.. do …I feel… so …strange."

Angelica hesitated a moment then tried to explain what had happen. "Remember I told you that you might have some physical changes because of the procedure. Well looks like they were a little more than we thought."

"What …do.. you..mean?" As Charley spoke she went to put her hand to her head and noticed it was covered with light beige fur. She touched her face and it too was covered with fur. 

"Mirror…want mirror." she stammered

Angelica reached in the near by draw and gave Charley a hand mirror, knowing it was going to be needed. Also having a sedative prepared just in case.

Charley stared at the Martian female with the familiar green eyes that peered back at her from the mirror. Strangely a smile filled her face. "You… do good …work. Now… I …am… home."

                                                                *****

Vinnie having slept full 2 days woke a little cloudy to where he was and what was happening around him. He heard voices coming from the next room. "_Charley?  How was Charley?"_ He pounced out of bed and practically fell into the room where his bros. was sitting.

"Well if it isn't the walking dead." Stoker joked looking at the mess Vinnie was.

"Charley she's ……" Vinnie almost too scared to ask.

"She's fine Vinnie in fact she been asking where you where. But she wouldn't see any of us until you were with us." Modo assured him.

"I don't know what such a beauty would she see in this punk." Stoker teased.

"You just keep your distance old man that's my soon to be wife your drooling over. I'll be ready in a few guys then we can all go see her." 

"Uh… Vin you have been sleep for two days, take more than a few, you don't want her to have a relapse." Throttle joked holding his nose. Vinnie just rolled his eyes as his bros. had a hearty laugh.

The four comrades talked and joked as they walked toward the infirmary. Suddenly Modo's attention was direct to the sight of a very attractive dark brown female heading toward the nursery.

"Bros. I will catch up to you in a minute." Modo said as he heads in her direction.

"Well doesn't take the big guys long does it?" Stoker smiled

Doesn't look like it, who is she? Throttle asked admiring Modo's taste.

That's Magel Rennio she's one of the childcare specialist. Works with the kids getting them resettle, helps them deal with trauma of lost families stuff like that."

Modo almost running to catch up with her, "Excuse me.. excuse me Miss Magel."

Magel stopped and smiled noticing who it was, "Oh hi Modo it's it? Nice to see you again feeling a little better?

"Yeah much better thanks. Um… I was wondering if you might be free this evening?"

"Oh why is that?" She said with a coy smile on her face.

Well um if you were I was kind of …well I was…sort of hoping that… we could…" Modo was stumbling over his words.

"I'd love too." She smiled enchanted by his boyish charm. "Come pick me up at the nursery about 8:00. See you then."

Modo couldn't believe she's said yes. All he could do was smile all over as he ran to catch up to his bros.

Charley was now considerable stronger. She spent all morning getting ready to see the guys. She picked up the mirror and re-examined her new face. She looked just slightly different then most of the mouse population but not so much that it could be easily detected. Her fur was just a bit shorter and her ears just a bit smaller. The most noticeable difference was her lack of antenna and her now even more striking green eyes. Even her hair was a little different; it had grown past her waist but was still the same chestnut brown.

"Well lady you ready for the big unveiling?" Angelica smiled hoping to relieve some of Charlie's nervousness.

"Angie do you think he'll still…still…."

"Hey you have nothing to worry about the way that guy loves you." 

Charley jumped as a voice from the intercom informs her that she has some male visitors.

"You ready" Angie holds her hand for support.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let them in." Charley take a deep breath.

Angie goes to the door and opens it letting the guys in. Modo, Throttle, and Stoker stood astonished at the sight of the new Charlene Davidson. Vinnie walks in behind them stops as he sees the person lying in Charlie's bed.

Charley bites her bottom lips fearful at what they are thinking, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Charley baby girl don't cry you look absolutely beautiful." Throttle realising the effect their shocked expressions was having on her. He is the first to embrace her.

"Yeah Charley girl Vinnie better watch out now. You are the most beautiful mouse I have ever seen." Modo said as he kisses her cheek.

"I only wish I were a few years younger you are a wonderful feast for this old Martian's eyes". Stoker kisses her hand.

"Thank you guys this all means so much, thank you. Where's Vinnie I thought I saw him come in with you? Why isn't he here?" Charlie's voice getting panicky.

"He probably flew out to get you some flowers or something special. You hold on I'll get him." Throttle smiled as he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Angelica beat him out the door stopping him before he could go to find where Vinnie had disappeared. "Look I don't know why He left just get him back here. That girl is still pretty weak and she needs all the love and encouragement she can get. Drag him if you have too."

Throttle didn't have to look very far in the waiting area stood Vinnie both hands braced against the wall.

Yo Vin what's up? Why'd you leave you know Charley needs to see you? " Throttle questioned. 

"I don't know bro. I took one look at her and could go any closer. It was like I was looking at a stranger." Vinnie said voice shaking.

"Whoa, okay yeah her appearance is something of a shock. But she is still beautiful and still Charley. And she needs you, turn your back on her now it could kill her you want that?" Throttle said tying to understand.

"Do you think I want to feel like this. I know in my head she's the same person but my heart feels numb when I look at her. I know I love Charlene Davidson but that's not her." Vinnie said crushed and confused

"Vincent you do what ever you have too not to hurt her. She's the same jewel just a different setting. Give yourself time; give her time you have to at least try." Throttle pleaded.

"Throttle I don't want to hurt her but she'll know as soon as she looks at me she'll know.

But I will try, with everything I got I will try." 

Vinnie walked back to Charlie's room to give her the best he could. He walked in as Modo and Stoker left the two alone. Charley sat with her head down afraid of what she might see in his eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart, I've missed you. How ya feelin?"

"Vinnie why did you leave?" Her teary voice questioned.

"Well I… it's just I…." Vinnie was at a lose for words, she would know if he lied.

"Kiss me Vinnie" 

"Sure babe if you want." He bent down and kissed her.

The tears ran down Charlie's face, as his kiss confirmed her fear and broke her heart. She pulled her face away, the devastation clearly in her voice; "Please leave Vincent."

"But Charley…I'm sorry just give me a little time."

"Just go please..PLEASE!" She sobs as she grabbed her pillow burying her face and turning her back to him.

He left her crying as he went out into the hall. "She knew, I tried and she knew any way." 

Was all he said as he ran out of the infirmary.

Throttle ready to go after him was stop by his wiser mentor. "Let Modo and I take care of the kid you'd better stay with Charley. Throttle agreed and went back into the room to see Charley crying heartbroken.

 He sat on her bed and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "It will be okay Charley girl don't worry I promise some how it will work out." She just hugged him and continued to cry while he rocked her gently.

To be continued……


	4. Chapter 4

Thail 

**Part 4**

_"Old habits die hard,"_ Stoker thought as he took his bike to find his hurting lost protégé already having sent Modo back to help comfort Charley. She needed as much support now as possible.

Yep, there he was not 2 miles away from the base racing through the hills blowing up boulders like they were his worst enemies. Stoker parked and watched the show. After a while Vinnie stopped and sat just staring at the damage he'd done. Then burying his head in his arms he leaned exhausted on his handlebars. Stoker pulled up next to him. 

Vinnie muttered without lifting his head. "Yeah I know I'm a rat, I'm slime. You can't call me anything I haven't called myself."

"Well that's your opinion kid. I didn't come here to down you. Just maybe give you something to think about. That's one special lady you've got or had there. To be honest I would have tried taking her away if she wasn't so crazy about you." The older mouse's voice suddenly got very distant and sad. 

"You don't get love like that very often in this life. I had it once, and to have it again I won't care if my Nadia came back as a Plutarkian. Think about what you are getting ready to give up, because there's too many waiting to give that exquisite creature all the love she needs and make you a distant memory." Just as he started to leave he slapped Vinnie on the back," Don't be a fool mud puppy."

Vinnie listened to the sound of Stoker's bike leave. Finally he lifted his head and rubbed his hands up and down his face. Every word Stoker had said was true and made so much sense, but could he make his heart hear them.

                                           Back at Charlie's room

"The sedative should make her sleep for a few hours. Help calm her down." Angelica said as she finished putting the medicine in Charlie's arm. Charley was still making small sniffing sounds but not really looking at anything or anyone.

"Hey Sweetie, we'll stay with ya until you go to sleep if you'd like?" Modo asked as he stroked her hair gently. Charley never responded.

"It's okay babe you don't have to say anything, we'll stay anyway." Throttle comforted sitting down on her bed still holding her hand.

"Once she gets to sleep you guys leave her to rest." Angelica ordered before leaving.

Stoker had come back in time to see Angelica coming out of Charlie's room. 

"Well how's she taking all this?" he asked, knowing how stupid a question it was but not knowing what else to say.

Angelica smiled and put him at ease; "It's happened before, sorry to say. I was just hoping they were strong enough to handle it. Sometimes a loved one can't make the connection between the old and the new. 

"So now what?"

"It's up to them. Hopefully the shock will wear off and Vinnie will come to his senses before the hurt turns her away from him for good. That is if she lives through it."

"You mean this can kill her?"

"Think about it Stok. She loved him so much she was willing to married an alien not knowing what that would mean for her having children and fifty million other complications. She was almost killed because of him and had to leave her own world, her own people. Now she has even lost her life, as she knew it and he won't accept her. That's a lot of mind and heart damage for a young woman who scarcely beat the odds in the first place. She's got to want to live." Angelica touched his shoulder and went to care for her other patience.

The older mouse quietly pushed Charlie's door opened and shook his head at what Angelica had just told him. 

"Hey, Stoker how'd you do?" Modo whispered hoping Vinnie were with him.

"We'll talk about it later. How's Charley?" 

"Not so good. It's like she's given up. Angie gave her something to make her sleep but I'm really worried." Throttle answered still holding her hand massaging it gently.

Stoker looked down at the sleeping Charley touching her face. "I hope she'll make it. This is too beautiful a life to end. We'd better let her get some rest. Angie will keep a good eye on her." Throttle and Modo both kissed her forehead and the three left.

Charley open her eyes only having slept a short while. She lie there for a moment then sat up and got out of bed a little dizzy from the sedative. She unsteadily walked over to the window leaning against it and stared at the ground four stories below. She felt her hands unlock it and push it open. The cool Martian air hitting her face as she moved closer to sit on the windowsill. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to clear her mind make sense of what had happened. She again gazed out into the strange colors of the Martian night as if she were debating something.

A voice came out of the quite darkness of the room behind her." Charley"

Her head turned to the all too familiar sound of his voice. "Leave me alone Vincent." She demanded holding her knees tighter against the sudden chill that ran through her.

What had he done to her? How could he have been so blind to not know that this was still his beautiful Charley? The moonlight reflected off her new beige color, her hair falling around her face cascading long down her back. Her once sparkling green eyes now filled with the hurt and sadness he'd put there. He had to convince her she was still the love he needed and wanted or had he lost her already?

"Charlene please, just let me at least talk to you, tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She interrupted. "That now you feel sorry for me. That you are going to be the big noble biker mouse, do the right thing, be stuck with the earthling freak. Don't bother to waste your time hero I'm not interested." 

"No, to tell you I… just that I…love you. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I do love you. I was so wrong." He moved closer to her. 

"**Stay away from me!" She demanded coldly. But that wasn't what she wanted, even though he'd hurt her so completely she still loved him. She was tired, confused and in her attempt to move away she began to topple out of the window. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His hands desperately grasping trying to reach her before she fell. He felt his hands clutch her shoulders as he pulled her back into his arms. **

At first she struggled hitting at him wildly with her fist crying louder with each blow trying to push him away. He only held her tighter to him. Finally she stopped, pulled her hands close to her chest and continued to cry softly going limp. He fell to his knees cradling her like a newborn.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart…. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You're my whole world. I'll never hurt you again just give me another chance. I swear I'll never hurt you again. Please forgive me." His voice pleading absolution.

How could he make her see that it wasn't pity, that she was still his only reason for living? He lifts her chin slowly bringing her forehead close enough to touch his. While his tail found hers and entwined it around them both his antennas lightly touch her. Never had Charley felt such closeness and warmth it was as if they were becoming one being. This bonding was normally saved for their wedding ceremony but he had to confirm what she meant to him. "Forever Charley girl, I promise, forever." He whispered. 

He sat there holding her, feeling her heartbeat filling his being with every part of her. He stood and gently carried her to the bed laying down keeping her close to his side. She curled in a secure ball tucking her close to him. He pulled the covers up over her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He watched her until she fell in to a serene sleep and he soon followed.

Stoker, Throttle, and Modo came back frustrated to the hospital. Heading right for Charlie's room. Before they could enter Angelica stopped them smiling. She put her finger to her lips making sure they remained quiet before she opened the door pointing to the bed. They were overjoyed at the sight of the two sleeping nestled in each other's arms.

"Well I'll be, the kid is pretty smart after all." Stoker whispered proudly.

Modo glanced at the clock and released it was 8:00 and he had somewhere to be. Rushing down the hall just in time to see Magel locking the nursery.

"That's what I like a mouse who is on time." Her smile lit up the whole area. "So my fine gentlemouse where do venture off to?" 

"Well this may sound a little corny but I'm sorta new in town so it's the ladies choice"

"Polite, handsome, and honest. Modo I think we are going to get along very nicely indeed. I just happen to know of very nice place quiet and the food is to die for."

"Sounds like my kind of place lead on ma' lady."

They walked about a mile down a few corridors and turned a few corners. Stopping in front of her quarters. 

"You don't mind if I change first after a day with the kids I need a little freshening up."

"Modo nervously smiled, "Would you rather I wait out here?"

"Of course not. Besides any one who loves kids like you do I think I can trust."

Modo couldn't help but blush slightly. They walked in and he was pleasantly surprised as she turned on the lights to reveal her spacious bright quarters. Pleasantly furnished with a slight sent of mulia flowers that filled the air. The delicate desert wild flower that still grew in small patches here and there. 

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I get dressed it should only take me a sec. Can I get you anything first?"

"No Thanks I'll just sit."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Modo sat and took a good look around the room trying to get an idea of who she was. There where framed pictures that seemed to be draw by young hands. They hung on the wall like they were the works of great masters. A few other pieces of furniture, but what really caught his attention were the picture of a young male that sat in a small silver frame. Inside along with the picture was a tiny silver earring. He walked over and picked it up reading the inscription, _All my love. No name just those three words. He placed the picture delicately back in its place and waited._

In no time she came back out and Modo's eyes practically fell out of his head. She was adorned in a soft green dress that seems to float around her. The braided hair she normally wore pulled back in a loose ponytail now hung free around her face. The small gold hops in her ears only accent her dark brow fur and hazel eyes.

"Well I'm ready," she smiled. 

Modo tried hard to find just the right thing to say to tell her how exquisitely gorgeous she looked but all he could nervously manage to get out was, "You look real nice. Shall we go?"

"Modo I don't know if you are real or not but I'd better hold on to you. You just might vanish into thin air." She teased admiringly as she took his arm and they left.

                                                          ****

Primer walked the short distance for home to the supply facility where she would spend most of her day, not very exciting but necessary work. Her mind putting the day's task in order while she walked the alley that connected her quarters to the rest of the base.

"Excuse me Miss Primer is it?" a voice startled her. Primer looked up at the tall blond mouse that was standing in her path. For some reason she had the feeling of being trapped and back away a few steps.

"How did you know my name?" She questioned not sure if she should run, scream or what.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but I knew you came this route each morning and I have been trying for sometime to meet you." He smiled also backing away releasing he'd frighten her. "It's just I knew your father, we were in the same camp on Teliar 1. I had promised him that if I got out I would try and see you. He had given me something he wanted you to have."

"My Father? You knew my father?" 

"Yes we had been cellmates for 3 years before the Fish head….well …before they….."

His eyes dropped. "Look can we go some where I'd really like to talk to you."

Primer wasn't about to trust him but needing to know anything about her father she suggested, "We can go to were I work and talk there."

He agreed and followed close behind her pulling the hood of the cloak he was wearing completely over his head hiding his face for view. Primer though nothing of it. The war had done a lot of damage to a lot of people so his actions were no stranger than others she had seen.  So many were coming back, she and Rimfire had always hoped that their father might be one of the fortunate few that had survived. As she walked with the tall stranger her heart couldn't help but feel heavy knowing what he was going to tell her.

To be continued…….


	5. Chapter 5

Thail 

Part V

By 

Morning

The walk to Primer's work area was short and not many were about, but she did see Tech and Norell had arrived early so she won't be alone with the strange mouse. They waved as they saw her pass. She smiled and waved back indicating everything was all right. They watched as the tall stranger followed into her office thinking nothing more of it.

Once in side he pulled the hood from his face and looked at her for a moment. His expression changing just slightly. It made Primer somewhat uncomfortable but still she felt no danger. She could see that he was ruggedly handsome. But the coldness in his eyes was somewhat unnerving.

"So you say you knew my father?" She asked anxiously.

His voice now taking on a quiet hard edge and his smile becoming even more menacing he taunts, "Did I?"

"Yes, you said…..Who are you?" She questioned still not frighten but a bit more cautious. 

He didn't answer just continued to stare at her his smile getting more and more distorted

until a vile hatred seem to cover his face. War survivor or not this mouse was now beginning to worry her. She looked past him trying to see if she would be able to get Tech or Norell's attention. She knew to remain calm, look for an opportunity to get away from him.

"Look, I don't know what you want but I have to get to work." She said as she started

to move past him.  He stepped in her path and as she tried to move around him he would step in her way. Now she was getting panicky, as he seems to be toying with her.

"Please what do you want?" Her terror filled voice pleaded.

Suddenly grabbing her wrist and holding her in a vise grip that made Primer drop to her knees in pain. "There is nothing I want from you little one. But your uncle is another story. I want him to see you suffer feel your lose."

Before she could scream she felt a sharp pain in her arm, his tail having pierce her with something from behind. Primer's eyes widen then suddenly she felt like her body was jelly. All the strength seems to drain out as she went limp in his arms. Laying her almost tenderly on the floor he stared at her fraction of a second before leaving her.

Tech looked up to see the stranger departing and then back to Primer's office wondering where she could have gone so quickly. "Primer, hey Primer where are you? Tech called as he came closer. "Hey where'd you……" He stopped abruptly seeing her laying unconscious on the floor.

**"Norell! Norell! Quick call the medics that guy did something to Primer," He yelled putting his head to her chest to see if she were still breathing.**

                                                      ****

 Modo stood pacing worried sick. Rimfire stood watching through the small window. This was his baby sister he had done all he could to protect her keep her safe during the war now all he could do was stand and wait.

Angelica finally came out to them. " She's been poisoned pretty deadly stuff, Sand squid venom. The good thing is we got to her early enough to use the antidote. If this had happened a few years earlier all we could have done was wait to bury her. She is going to have a rough night, be in a lot of pain but she will pull through." 

"Can I go be with her?" Rimfire quietly asked.

"Sure she's awake and scared.  I think having you there will make it a lot easier for her. I did give her a very mild sedative but with the chemicals already in her system that's all I dare give her"

"You comin' Uncle Modo" Rimfire asked looking back at his uncle.

"No Rim you go to her I'll be there later." Modo told him in a strangely ominous voice.

Rimfire went to comfort his younger sister and Modo continue to stand in the hallway for a moment longer. Suddenly he slammed his bionic fist down on the bench closest to him shattering it into a thousand splinters.

Angelica jumped shocked by this unfamiliar side he now showed, " Modo don't do any thing crazy. You can't fight this maniac alone you'll only get yourself killed."

He glared a flashing red eye at her then in the direction of his suffering niece. Still silent he walked away. Angelica rushed to the phone and tried to get in touch with Stoker, Vinnie, Throttle anybody to stop the raging mass of anger.

                                                    ****

Vinnie sat quietly on the bed waiting for Charley to get dressed. As with everyone else he was worried about Primer but kept it to himself. Angelica thought it better not to tell Charley what had happened.

"Okay Babe you ready?" She cheerfully called from the small adjoining bathroom. She stepped out and Vinnie was speechless. Her hair pulled back neatly in a loosely hanging braid and full bangs that dipped just below her eyes. She wore black leather jeans that fit her curves just right and a matching black turtle neck sweater, with a yellow and green freedom fighters jacket. Everything topped off by black knee boots that had silver chains, which wrapped around each ankle.

"You can't leave outta here like that. ' Vinnie said as he stood up and walk toward her.

"Why not?" Charley said putting her hand definitely on her hip.

Vinnie smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Because one look at you and I'm going to have to beat down just about every man on this base." He teased.

She giggled and put her arms around his waist snuggling her nose softly against his. " Not to worry Sweet Stuff I can only see one man here or any way."

"Don't tell me you finally see the Van Wham charm in all it glory Miss Davidson."

"Let just say I finally do live for your approval" She smiled whimsically destroying his egotistical jesting. "We'd better get going if you're going to show me a little of my new home." She suggested before things got too out of hand.

"Yeah I guess we'd better." Vinnie agreed reluctantly.

As they left her room they saw Modo coming toward them with an unsettling look on his face. "Hey bro what's th….," was all Vinnie could get out as Modo barreled past he and Charley not even noticing them.

A few moments later Angelica came running franticly toward them. "Vinnie you have to stop him. He's going to do something crazy I know it. I called Stoker and Throttle they are heading toward the garage."

"Primer didn't..?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"No she's pretty sick but she'll be fine. I think Modo is going to try and find the guy responsible."

"That's just what the maniac wants. Charley you stay here I'll get Throttle we'll stop him."

"Vinnie I don't understand, what happen to Primer? What's going on?" Charley asked getting a sick feeling knowing this all had to do with the same person who almost killed her.

"Don't worry baby it's going to be fine. Angie take care of her." Vinnie kissed Charley and was out the door.

Modo couldn't be more focused, he was going to stop this lunatic before any one else he cared for suffered. If he had to rip the desert apart one-grain at a time he was going to find him and stop him. He made his way down to the garage that held his bike.

Throttle and Stoker met Vinnie half way to the garage and the three ran trying to stop what was the equivalent to a sizeable tornado. Modo was a force to be reckoned with

in any circumstance but in the state he was in it was going to take either a small army or

a loving voice of reason. They prayed the latter would work.

They reached the garage just in time to see Modo arming himself and getting ready to board his bike.

"I can't let you go out and get your self killed, son." Stoker said walking closer to the determined enraged mouse.

"Look Stok I've lost too many to this crazy hate and I stop it now. I stop it or die tryin."

Modo's tormented voice shook.

"But this is what he wants bro. Make us stop thinking. If you go out after him alone he will be waiting to pick you off. You'll be playing right into his demented hands." Throttle said in a vain attempt to reason with him.

"So what do we do wait around until he really kills some one? You know who's next Throttle? You want to wait until its Carbine found lying dead or worst?"

"No, but you getting your self killed isn't going to make trying to protect her any easier. I'm mad, scared but we still can't play into his hands."

"They killed my wife and I couldn't stop them, they killed my kids and I couldn't stop them. Well this is one murder I will stop or I'll die trying." Modo's eye glared redder then they had ever seen as the welled up anger caused tears to fill it. 

"Modo please don't force me to stop you." Stoker warned as he pulled out his blaster aiming at Modo's good arm.

"Then you'd better get ready to fire, Stok." Modo started up his bike.

"Bro please I won't let you throw your life away." Throttle pleaded as he too aim at an area of his friend that would hopefully stop him. Vinnie hadn't said much but he to took aim.

"Modo?" A soft voice broke through the tension. Magel stood at the entrance with Angelica and Charley beside her.

"Modo please." Her voice implored trying to push pass the rage she saw in his face. "I know what you're feeling we all do. But this won't bring back your little girls, your wife or my Kyle. You can't let him make you sacrifice your life to feed his sickness.  Can't you see that Stokers right? Please, I don't want to lose you; we still have so much to learn about each other. Haven't we both lost enough already? Please ….please." She slowly walked up to him her eyes never leaving his face.  Her hands reached up and lovingly touched his cheek. "Please?" She begged one last time. 

The big mouse dropped his head in frustration turning off the bike. She put her arms around him holding on as if she could absorb all the hurt flowing out of him. Stoker breathed a sigh of relief and signaled they leave the two alone. Let Magel give him the comfort only she could.

                                              A few days later

Throttle couldn't help but remember what Modo had said as he walked the short distance from his quarter to Carbines. He knew if Thail was following any kind of pattern that she would be next. But getting her to realize the potential danger and that she needed to have more protection around her wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. Especially coming from him. He knew that even though she still loved him there was that feeling of resentment for apparently deserting her. Their brief reunions were never enough time to explain. 

Well it was going to be dealt with today. His heart seems to beat out of his chest as he got closer to her door. Standing there a moment before he let his hand push the bell.

"Yeah, who is it?" Her voice sends a slight chill through him. 

"It's just me Carbine." His voice almost cracking from nerves.

She opened the door and seeing her standing there, not in her uniform, but arrayed in a soft gray dress took his breath away. She smiled at the startled expression on his face.

"You know I do wear these from time to time. Believe or not I am a woman remember?" She teased as she let him in.

"Oh yeah I remember and I see you still hate wearing shoes." He said as he noticed her bare feet and the silver toe ring she managed to save for so long, the ring he'd given her what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She smiled as she sat on the couch and motioned for him to join her. Throttle sat a small distance away from her knowing it was necessary if they were ever going to get any talking done. 

"Okay you want to talk, start talking," She said as she reached up and slid the specks off his face. "But not with these on I want to see your eyes."

Throttle's hand went up to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. Not out of any pain but more so out of habit. But soon they adjusted to the dim light that Carbine made sure was in the room.

He reached up and let the back of his fingers stoke the side of her cheek then holding her chin in his hand. "You're the only thing that keeps me alive. You know that don't you?"

"No Throttle. I don't know anything. I don't know why it took you so long to try and come back. I don't know why you went back to earth when you knew I needed you.   Why you thought staying on earth was more important then being here with me helping our people. I'm not even certain if you ever really loved me or whether I just became a convenient place to store your emotions. I guess I don't know anything."

Throttle looked at the expression on Carbine's face as all her doubts came rushing out at him. This road was not going to be an easy one to travel and after the journey he wasn't so sure she'd be there at the end.

To Be Continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Thail 

Part VI 

"So Mr. Thail from your recent reports the subsequent torture of our mutual enemies has been going rather well. You avenging the brutal treatment and demise of your beloved mate is working out splendidly. So what is the next step and what can I do to expedite your plans." The Plutarkian with a slight resemblance of an English accent inquires evil saturating his voice.

"I need do nothing for the moment. Throttle will suffer because his companions have done so. He will spend every waking moment concerning him with the protection of his own ladylove. When the time is right I will complete my plans. Those plans will put a final glorious end to not only their lives but all those they hold dear as well. All I need is some special equipment from your science department and a few very powerful explosives." 

"But of course anything I can do to make sure those foul creatures pay for my fall from grace is more then my pleasure in fact, it's my only reason for existence." The Plutarkian's hand tightening around the familiar white handkerchief he was always seen carrying.

 "You will have your retribution. We will both have our sweet and long awaited retribution." Thail smiled the taste of revenge savoring on his tongue as he ended the transmission.

The Plutarkian turned off the radio and sat back smiling. "Yes my young fool, you do that. Just continue to feed on the memories we were able to plan in that weak Martian mind of yours. Yes, you just do that." The room filling with his deranged sniggering.

                                                         *****

After the recent events Charley had suffered a slight emotional relapse of her own. Vinnie stayed very close spending as much time as possible to get her more stable. He stood watching out of the window in her room as she readied her self for bed. Emerging from the bathroom she sat quietly concern written all over her face. Vinnie walked over and sat next to her as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Charley girl we haven't gone through all this to let him stop us now. I promise he'll never get near you again. We'll stop him some how." He reassured protectively holding her in his arms.  They were her sanctuary; she felt as long as she was there nothing could ever harm her. It was strange how much confidence she'd learn to have in him. The wild child had matured into quite a man.

"You'd better get some sleep Babydoll. It's been a long day." He said as he helped her slip between the covers momentarily losing him self for in her verdant gems.

Looking at him with a smile of contentment. She cocked her head to one side debating whether to ask the question burning in her mind. After all they were going to be married and she really hadn't a chance to ask before now. 

"Vinnie I really need to ask you something but I'm not sure of how you'll take it."

"You can ask me anything Charley babe."

"If my memory serves me correctly I remember you going on many times of how much of a _ladies man you are but you've never…well you've never… even tried to go beyond a kiss with me. Why?" Charley couldn't help but blush slightly after asking him._

Vinnie not shaken by her inquiry held his finger affectionately under her chin. His voice never more serious as he told her, "I remember a certain conversation and how definite you where about waiting until after you were married. I always respected that in you. Second it's just as important to me when I give that part of myself it will be to the one women I plan on spending my life with, my wife. You see Charley Love to our people being intimate is a very precious gift not to be given with out a strong commitment behind it. Only to the person who means more to you than life itself. Like you, my Jau' iar." His hands cradling her face like the precious treasure she was.

Charley could see in his endearing pink eyes the word meant more than his simple explanation. What deeper meaning it held she would find out later, all that mattered now was he looked at her when he used it. How could she have been so blessed to find such wonderful beings? To have one of them love her so? To be wise enough to trust her heart to love him as much as she did? 

"Thank you Vincent for waiting for me." Her voice filled with all the gratitude and love she could pull from her heart.

"Thank You Charlene for waiting for me." He said as he kissed her forehead, pulled the covers around her neck and left for the night.

As she watched him leave a single joyful tear escapes her closed eyes and gently flowed down her cheek as she whispers a prayer of thanks.

                                                               *****

"I'm really worried about her Maggie. She's hardly eaten and not spoken for almost two days. If we can't snap her out of this episode we may have to hospitalize her." Vanessa, Magel's assistant, said very concerned.

Innocently one of the other children began talking about the new family she would soon be living with and Tela's reaction was to sink into a deep depression. Tela was one of many children that had been found wondering in the desert. No memory of where she'd come from who her family was. They had worked with her for almost a year and at times certain things would put the child into the state she was presently in.

Magel sat with the little girl gently playing with her dark curls." Honey Pot you gotta eat something. If you don't you will get very sick. You don't want to get sick and have to go in the hospital?" She got no response from the little lost soul. Tela continued to sit quietly her little head down and a sadden expression of on her face. The fact that not even Modo stopped by to see her only added to her feeling of abandonment they having become very close. But he was dealing with his own set of issues. 

"Come on I think we can use a nice walk. I have to visit a friend who isn't feeling well and I think maybe you can cheer him up." Magel said an idea forming in her mind. May be too wounded hearts can heal each other.

Modo hadn't been himself since the incident at the garage. He stayed in his quarters most of the time gazing at the tattered picture of his late wife and daughters. "Come on Uncle Modo you need to get out of here for a while. Primer has been asking to see you." Rimfire said trying to coax his uncle out of the low spirits he'd been in.

"Tell her I'll be around soon. I just gotta take some time to regroup that's all." Modo said never taking his eyes off the photo.

"It won't bring um back Unc, no matter how much you stare it won't bring um back. Aunt

Jade wouldn't want you to give up like this. Neither would Messhua or Gabrielle you gotta let em go." 

Modo didn't respond and Rimfire realized he had not gotten through to his uncle. "I'll talk to ya later." He sighed and left Modo alone.

How could it still hurt so badly after all these years?  He thought he had dealt with it, the pain, the lose, the emptiness but there they were breaking his heart all over again. He felt like he was falling off a cliff and there was no one there to stop him." His head buried in his arm deep sobs soon followed.

Suddenly Modo felt a small hand touch him. Raising his head he saw two big brown eyes looking at him full of compassion. Then her sweet little voice told him. " Don't Modo, member you can't cry no more cause I'm your friend now. You member we had a pack I won't be sad and you won't be sad cause we got each other." Seeing his distress had pulled the child out of her despair.

"I remember lil Darlin'. I remember." He said as he picked her up and held her warmly in his arms. Tela wrapped her little arms around his neck giving him kiss on his tear-covered cheek.

"Tell you what. I will be your little girl. I don't got a papa and you need somebody to take care of you." She said in a very matter of fact fashion. 

Modo looked shock at the idea at first but then smiled at the thought of having a new daughter to care for. Of course there would be things to straighten out but he wanted to be her father, give her all the love she would need.

"Will they let me have her? I mean me not having a wife and all." He looked hopefully at Magel.

"Well if you can get a good recommendation I think we can work something out." She smiles slyly at him.

"Baby girl looks like we're gonna be a family." He stood up and held her high in the air a bright twinkle in her eyes as she giggled loudly. This was the first sign of real happiness Magel had ever seen in the child's face.

"Hey what's all the celebrating. Big Fella you're lookin' pretty happy and who is this little beauty." Stoker questioned as he walked into the room surprised at Modo sudden change in spirit.

"Teach, I want to introduce you to my new daughter. Tela this is one of Daddy's best friends"

Stoker so relieved at Modo's new lease on life he didn't even question the how's and why's. He just smiled and bowed taking the little girls hand. "It's may pleasure to meet you little beauty welcome to the family."

                                           Carbine's Quarters

Carbine watched every expression on Throttle face. His every word had better be thought out carefully if he were not to lose her. She had to understand that he never really left her in his heart. That the separation had all but killed him. That even with how much he loved her he still had a duty to his own code of honor. A whole planet couldn't be sacrificed no matter what it might cost him. Even if that cost included her. 

He spoke in a low steady voice as he explained what had happen when they had gone out on that fatal scout mission. How they weren't prepared for the number of Plutarkians waiting to ambush them. How they thought the prison moon, light years from Mars was going to be their graves. Even though he didn't go into details about the physical torture at the hands of the sick Plutarkian scientist, he did explained that just being away from home not knowing what was happening was a torture in itself. 

He explained their escape and the long hard task of trying to get back to Mars. But now came the hardest part of the story why he stayed on earth once he found out she was alive. How he could simply touch her cheek and give a small promise to return some day then leave her to defend an alien world and a people that didn't even believed they existed.

"You remember when my folks died. They had been trying to help those people escape when Yarrie was bombed. I saw them struggle with their last breath to save people who they didn't really know. Just before my dad died he told me that evil exists when you turn your back on those you can help. I promised him I never would. I had to stay and do what I could for Earth. You said you thought I saw you as a place to store my emotions, You were right. My emotions, my heart and every fiber of my being I store with you because I knew they would be safe there. Was I wrong?" He now questioned her.

Carbine stood up and walked out of the room not saying a word. Throttle didn't know what to say or do so he just sat. She reappeared carrying a small silver box and sitting next to him places the object in his hand.

He opened the container to see a small hoop earring the miniature of the one he had in his ear. 

"No you weren't wrong." She said in a quiet teary voice. 

His joy at that moment was far beyond mere words. He took the earring from its place and reached up and placed it in Carbines ear she having removed the one she was wearing. 

"My love forever." He whispered holding her close to his heart.

"Yes forever." She answered as they sealed their promise with a kiss so prefect all others would forever pale in comparison.

To  be continued…….


	7. Chapter 7

Thail VII

The truth revealed

All morning the base was busying with activity. The day had finally arrived. Charley and Carbine wanting a double ceremony so much had to be done. The Great Hall was check and recheck to make sure all was safe for the festivities. The ladies had shopped and fussed to make sure every one would be properly attired for the historical occasion. The guys had been fitting and polished to make sure they were as sharp as the swords they would carry.

In all the mad wonderful confusion a tall figure passed in and out of the area unnoticed. The maintenance uniform and special clearance he'd procured gave him access to all parts of the base. But his focus was on the Great Hall and the long tunnels that existed beneath it. He smiled as he effortlessly worked right in the mist of those he hated. As he put into motion a particular gift he would give the loving couples and those they held dear.

Angelica made her way toward the hall she being responsible for the floral decoration that lined the aisle the bridal party would walk down. As she worked checking on the last minute details she caught some one in the corner of her eye that made her pause. Her heart stopped thinking how much he looked like, but no. Still she felt like she just had to follow to see whom this tall blond male was. Once she'd gotten to where he'd been working he seem to disappear. Her hand instinctively went to the silver charm around her neck. She shook her head and dismissed the thought returning to what see was doing still looking around to see if he were really gone.

                                           *****

Thail watched concealed in the dark shadows knowing that requital was close at hand. They were all there his, so called bros. and all those they held dear. The way he had timed it the first explosion would be a small one just enough to shake them up, let them know that death was about to claim them. It would trigger the security program he'd installed locking all doors and windows.  He would relish in the look of panic on their faces as they desperately tired to save those they loved so dear. His escape would be just seconds before the final explosion and he would finally be at peace. He would final have taken revenge for their destroying his life.

 Vinnie and Throttle stood nervously looking at Stoker who was going to officiate the marriage ceremony. Martian custom normally would have the father of the groom join the couples but in this case Stoker was the closest either had and they couldn't have loved him more if he were. Both mice uncomfortably pulled slightly at the black dress uniforms and adjusted the ceremonial swords waiting like two schoolboys at their first dance.

The music started and every one stood, all attention focused at the lager brass doors at the beginning of the Great Hall which opened slowly. Tela was the first to walk down the aisle she walked dropping mulia flower petals from a small wicker basket she held on her arm. Her beautiful snowy white gown making a slight swishing sound as she walked.

Then Primer entered her blond hair piled high on her head and the ivory gown she wore making her seem to float as she walked holding securely to her brothers arm. Rimfire's black-gloved hands placed a top his sister's. He looked very dashing in his dress uniform of black and gold with the ancient gold sword hung on his side. She was still a little weak from her ordeal but wasn't about to be left out of this long awaited occasion.

Next Angelica and Magel followed both adored in soft very light beige gowns. Their full skirts waving as they walked and both had their hair sweeping down their backs, sprinkled with miniature gems that captured the light and filled their hair with tiny rainbows. In their gloved hands they each carried one long stem white crystal flower that resembled the white Easter lily of Earth.

As everyone assembled in their places the music stop and all attention was again directed to the large brass doors where the two brides stood. Modo having the honor of walking them down the aisle stood between them.

 Charley was arrayed in a white silken gown the fell off her shoulders. The long a-line skirt delicately trimmed with shimmering white jewels the back ending in a long train that followed behind her. Carbine equally as beautiful adorned in a white high-buttoned chiffon gown with no sleeves. The full skirt and multiple slips float around her like soft white clouds. 

Each carried a bouquet of multicolored crystal flowers of different shapes and sizes. Carbine having chosen to wear a long gossamer vail and Charley with crystal flowers woven in her up swept hair.

Then the assassin eyes grew large in total shock as he watched the wedding procession. As the women he'd caused all the sorrow and torment walked by him. Her ebony hair and crystal blue eyes as beautiful as he remembered. No it couldn't be….No….what had he done. Everything that his mind knew had been a lie. A vicious lie to bring the Martian hero's to their knees. Those filthy Fish had manipulated his mind adjusted his memories to use him as a killing machine fueled by hate. A fiery hate ignited because he thought they'd killed the one person in life that had ever meant anything to him, his Angie. Now he'd sealed her death along with the others. The destruction he had set into motion was all but impossible to stop.

The two Biker mice were in awe by the vision of their exquisitely beautiful brides. So much so that Stoker had to nudge Vinnie to get him to nudge Throttle to take their places besides their wives to be.

As they four loving couples stood ready to start their journey's together a low rumbling was heard that made every one stop and the Hall got deadly quiet. Suddenly an explosion rocked the very foundation sending everyone flying in all directions. Screams of terror were heard, as every one grasped to protect loved ones. 

Angelica immediately got up from the floor to see who might need her attention she only slightly shaken. As she turned her head she notice the tall figure she thought she'd seen earlier running from the shadows. Something made her need to follow him, something that was more important then any thing or any one. She raced behind him to see him disappear through a small hidden door. She barely squeezed through before it closed tightly behind her. She didn't care she had to follow him see who his was. 

Stoker watched as she ran after some one. He got to his feet to run after her seeing her go through the door but not able to follow before it closed in front of him.

Everyone seemed to be unharmed. Throttle after checking to see Carbines condition looked around to make sure every one else was okay. "Vinnie, Modo get everyone outta here." He commanded

Vinnie the first to his feet ran to the big doors only to find them sealed shut. He pulled on them and pounded trying to get them opened. Modo tried the other exits only to find them just as tightly sealed as with every window.

                                                            ****

Angelica followed the tall figure deep in the tunnel under the great hall. He was so much faster it was hard to keep up especially being hampered by the long gown.

Turning the corner he stopped in front of a lethal looking device. He attempted to get closer only to get caught in the force field that surrounded it. Fighting against the beams of energy that were piercing his body he still struggled to get to it.

Angelica screamed as he was finally repelled slamming against the far wall. She ran to him fearing that the shock had killed him. She touched his back and could feel him still breathing. With a great deal of effort she pulled him over. As he lay on his back she gasped beyond shocked.

Thail began to come around only to see the shocked face of his wife moving away from him.

"How? …It can't be…How?" She mumbled crawling away clutching to the silver charm around her neck, stopping at the opposite wall shaking her head back and forth slowly at first.

Thail was lost as he looked at the hysterical women cowering against the wall.

"Angie.. Ang …" He quietly called as he moved closer to her.

As he got closer she shook her head more violently she starting to laugh softly at first then getting louder and louder.

He grabbed her arms and shook her trying to break her out of the shock she was falling into. She only laughed harder then started to scream uncontrollably.

"ANGIE…. ANGELICA," he called finally having to slap her.

She looked at him startled back to reality. Then clasping into his arms she cried.

He stroked her thick ebony hair and for that brief blink of time they were together as if no years that had past. No endless bodies without faces, nothing but the love they shared.

"I'm sorry Angie…I'm so sorry,"the guilt that filled his voice was beyond description.

"Why? Why?" She questioned her head never lifting from his chest

"The fish made me believe I'd lost you. They made me think that Throttle, Modo and Vincent had tortured and killed you. With out you nothing else matters. I did what they told me became what they wanted me to be. When they told me that all three were still alive I had only one purpose to pay them back."

Angelica slowly lifted her head to look into his tormented eyes. She saw the truth in all he'd said. She saw the years of pain and the remorse that filled them. Her hand touched his face. "It wasn't your fault beloved. I know what those creatures can make you into. You aren't to blame" She said her love for him as strong as the moment they'd first bonded.

"But that doesn't clean all the blood on my hands." He said as he lifted her head to once more look into the eyes he'd adored. "I'm not who I was. When they convinced me that the bros. had tortured and killed you destroying them was all I could think of. Make them feel the lose I had suffered. Make everyone feel it. If there is any forgiveness due me it will have to be in the saving of the lives of those topside. I have to stop this thing I have to find some way to shut it down."  
  


Angelica could feel in his voice what he meant. His life for those he was to save. She smiled in her heart knowing that her loving husband was still there. She also knew she would not ever leave him again. Tenderly she held his face and knew her place was there with him no matter what.

As he saw the decision she had made clear in her eyes he kissed her with all the love he'd kept all those long lonely years he grieved for her. But she had to live to make his sacrifice complete.

                                                           ****

We have to get through here. I'm sure it will lead us to him. There's a reason he didn't blow the place up right away. Why he locked us in here. He's going to destroy the Hall and all of us with it but he wanted us to squirm first. Know that we can't stop him that we can't save our families." Throttle said as he looked over toward Carbine.

"We aren't about to give up. If we can get this door open one of us could get through and a least try to stop him." Stoker said not ready to give up with out a fight.

"Can't we just blow a hole in the wall? Get everyone out that way." Vinnie asked as his attention focused on Charley

"Can't. When the fish left we use their glass steel to re-enforce the walls of all the important buildings. With all the historical information here this was the first place to get secured. Stoker said knowing the panic that was beginning to take hold of his sons. "One of us has got to try and get through here. Try and see if we can stop him. You three get a hold on the edge of the door."

The three desperate mice took a hold of the door at first pushing it. Then as a small opening creaked they grabbed the edge of the door. Each began to pull with all their might straining to pull against the force field holding the door. As the opening slowly got larger Stoker pushed himself through. Once he was in the strain was too much for them and the door slammed shut once more.

Stoker followed the tunnel until he spotted a light coming from around the corner. He cautiously moved close to the wall. He didn't know what to except. He didn't know how Angelica would react when she found out that this was once her husband how he would react when he saw her still alive. He condemned himself for not telling her.

As he made the final turned he saw the two embracing knowing the truth was finally revealed for them both. He stood quietly sadden by the situation and not wanting to break in on the brief time they had.

Thail looked up and smiled at his long time friend and teacher. "Hey Stok long time."

"Yeah Bro too long." The older mouse answered not sure of what else to say.

Thail looked at his wife and once again kissed her this time it was good-bye. His hand moved behind her neck and he pressed gently at the base of it and she went limp.

"Stoker I've been wrong when she comes around she'll explain. Tell my bros. that I hope they can one day forgive me. I got to try and stop what I've done here. I think I know how. Take her back the way you came. When that door opens you'll have about sixty seconds to get everybody out." Thail cradles Angelica one last time and hands her into Stokers arms.

"What about you Thail?"

"It's too late for me. Just get outta here and make sure you save my lady," 

"You got it. Ride free Thail," Stoker turned and ran out with Angelica held securely in his arm.

As Stoker got to the small door he waited anxiously for it to open than after about a minute the door slid open on it's own. Stoker flew out ordering every one to head out no questions asked as all other exists were freed. 

No sooner than the last person made it to safety another loud rumbling shook the ground. Then suddenly a large blue doom surrounds the building imploding it in a bright green light.

Angelica came around just in time to see the explosion, in time to realize she had lost her beloved husband once more.

"**No let me go. I want to be with him," she struggled against Stoker trying to free herself to run toward the mass destruction. But the older mouse held her secure as she cursed and fought him.**

"He's gone Sweetheart. He gave his life for you don't make his sacrifice be for nothing." She looked at him and then at the remains of the once Great Hall. In a shaken voice she whispered, "Our past is gone and so is my future." Then clasped into his arms.

                                                             ****

Things having calmed down Angelica sat in the larger observation lounge staring at the ruins of the place where she left her life.

"Can I join you Ang?" A concern voice came quietly from behind her. 

She looked up to see Stoker. " If you want," she said her attention drawn back to the window.

"You know I don't have any magic speeches that will make it stop hurting. But remember he found you. He found himself and he found peace.  He loved you a lot and he made me promise to take care of you." Stoker took her hand offering his support.

"I know Stok it's just going to take time and good friends." She was able to smile just a little as she held tightly to his hand.

                                            ****

After a while the weddings of Charlene and Vincent along with Carbine and Throttle took place. They decided to hold it in one of the newly regenerated garden. They had lost much of the past but they all looked positively towards the future. After vows were exchanged the moment everyone waited for had come. Charley had experienced it on a small scale what was about to be the crowning glory to a ceremony that she would remember all her life.

Stoker stood back and the couples faced each other. The fact that Charley had no antenna made little difference. As Vinnie touched his antenna to her forehead and Throttle touched his to Carbine's a bright glow surrounded each couple. The sharing of all they were was done at this moment. They would from that moment on be of one flesh, one mind.

The glow dimmed and Stoker turned the couples to the assembly and introduce the newly bonded couples. Ladies and Gentlemen My I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Van Wham

And Mr. and Mrs. Throttle Xavior Darkstar. Oh and you guys can go ahead and kiss your brides. With joyful laughter in the background each hero took his bride and tenderly kissed her.

Modo stood happily holding Tela, his arm around Magel happy for his bros and thinking of how good his own life had become. It was a whole bright new world one they would give as much as they could to make and keep.

                                                        ****

The unnaturally sanitary Plutarkian sat gloating at his apparent victory over the mice. And the best part was that fool would never know what he had done. As his hands fondled the white handkerchief, slowly from behind him a large tan fur hand engulfed his and began crushing it slowly.  He turned in horror to face the tall tan blond Martian warrior and his wrath.

The End


End file.
